Anniversaire
by SombralRose
Summary: L'organisation d'une fête d'anniversaire n'est jamais simple.


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre des Nuits de l'écriture du FOrumFrancophone.

Pour tout renseignement allez sur mon profile ^^

Le thème est : **Anniversaire**

Chaque année c'était la même chose. Depuis qu'ils étaient nés, c'était toujours la même chose. Rien que d'y penser elle en était déjà fatiguée. C'est pas de tout repos d'organiser un tel événement, surtout pour eux. De plus, il y avait toujours un imprévu. Merci les garçons !

Tous les ans, c'était la même chose. Un travail gigantesque, monstrueux, épuisant physiquement et moralement. C'est très stressant d'organiser un tel événement. Tous ces invités. Toute cette nourriture. Et surtout toute cette boisson. Avec eux c'était obligatoire.

Les invités. C'était toute une histoire ! Tous les ans, elle se cassait les dents sur la liste de ces satanés invités. Il y avait toujours des problèmes avec les invités. Il y en avait qui déclinait poliment l'invitation. D'autres qui acceptaient mais qui au final ne viennent jamais. Contretemps ou oubli, là n'était pas la question. Chaque année la déception était grande. D'autres qui ne répondaient tout simplement pas à l'invitation.

Pour la nourriture, c'est une question d'anticipation. Il fallait savoir anticiper. S'il y a trop de provisions, il va falloir en manger pendant plusieurs jours. S'il n'y en avait pas assez, elle avait l'air bien. Et justement, ces prévisions étaient ardues. Comment savoir comment les invités vont manger ? Beaucoup ? Pas beaucoup ? Une sacrée galère. Il fallait aussi tenir compte des invités. Les enfants ne mangeaient pas comme les adultes.

- Les végétariens ! J'ai oublié les végétariens !

Elle courut vers son petit carnet pour remédier à cet oubli. Il y a deux ans, elle avait oublié que la Tatie Gertrude était végétarienne. Elle a frôlé la catastrophe ! Servir du bœuf au vin et aux oignons à une végétarienne affamée et passionnément investie, ça frôle la nouvelle guère, surtout si cette même Tatie était au régime. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de réactivité. Mais l'incident fut vite clos. Elle avait eu chaud.

Le dilemme pour les boissons était le même que pour le repas. Il fallait savoir doser. Trop c'était dangereux, pas assez c'était tout autant risqué. Pour ce genre d'événement il fallait la dose idéale, juste assez pour que les invités soient éméchés sans que cela ne devienne un véritable cirque. Elle soupira, son jardin était devenu une basse-cour. De vrais cops et de vraies poules ! Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Merde ! La déco !

Une autre galère ! Elle ne verra jamais le jour, c'est pas possible ! Surtout, prendre une décoration non-inflammable. Le salon avait failli brûler ! Merci les garçons. Donc trouver quelque chose qui ne risque pas de s'embraser mais aussi qui soit décoratif. Mission impossible. Décoration ou pas ? Parce qu'entre une décoration qui va finir en miette et une décoration très moche donc pas très décorative, le choix devient cornélien pour elle qui adore faire les choses comme il le faut. Allez décoration sommaire, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Tout ce travail, sachant déjà comment cela allait finir, était presque inutile. En fait, c'était totalement inutile. Rien n'allait aller comme elle l'aurait prévu. Avec eux, s'était impossible. Surtout avec eux.

- Maman ?

- Oui ? Répondit-elle, levant le bout de son nez de son petit carnet.

- Tout est prêt pour ce soir ?

- Non ? Répondit-elle en les regardant chacun leur tour dans les yeux.

- Ah bon ? S'étonnèrent-ils en cœur.

- Débrouillez-vous, vous avez vingt-cinq maintenant ! Décida-t-elle finalement.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, grandissez ! A chaque fois je me tue à la tâche pour vous organiser une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Et finissez toujours pas tout gâcher.

- Mais c'est notre touche personnelle. Et puis l'année dernière, c'était pas de notre faute ! S'insurgea un des deux.

- Et puis, il y a deux ans, c'est pas nous qui avons failli déclencher une nouvelle guerre ! Répliqua l'autre.

- Débrouillez-vous, un point c'est tout. Vous avez vingt-cinq à présent.

- Mais on y tient à notre fête organisée par notre maman préférée. Contra un des deux.

- Et puis un anniversaire sans une de tes fêtes n'est plus un anniversaire. Minauda le deuxième.

- Bon très bien, je veux bien vous aider. Soupira-t-elle.

Voilà, c'était gagné. Une fois encore, les jumeaux Weasley avaient encore gagnés la partie. Molly allait encore organiser leur fête d'anniversaire. Depuis leurs dix-sept ans, Fred et Georges arrivaient à leur fin. Une fois encore Molly s'était faite avoir. Une fois encore, elle allait tout organiser, parce que cela ne pouvait être que comme ça. Une fois encore leur anniversaire allait devenir un véritable cirque ! Que la fête commence !

Voilà, pas très satisfaite. J'espère que ça plaira !


End file.
